


Wahre Legende

by lenze



Series: Scherbenhaufen-Trilogie [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Episode Related, Episode: Scherbenhaufen, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: „Na, ehrlich gesagt … ich habe sie dann mit meinem besten Freund betrogen.“… oder was passiert, wenn die Legende zur Wahrheit wird.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Scherbenhaufen-Trilogie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856716
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Wahre Legende

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist eine missing scene für die Episode Scherbenhaufen. Es ist also für das Verständnis hilfreich, wenn man die Folge gesehen hat.

„Träum weiter.“

Thorsten wusste, dass seine Reaktion alles andere als schlagfertig war, aber Sebastian hatte ihn mit der gewagten Ergänzung seiner Legende vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ungebeten drängten sich Bilder in Thorstens Bewusstsein – Sebastian und er zusammen im Bett, nackt, dicht aneinander gedrängt – Halt, stop, nein! So etwas durfte er nicht denken. Das war ganz gefährliches und vollkommen verbotenes Terrain.

Außerdem hatte Sebastian es bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint, dass er mit Thorsten … Das war nur wieder einer seiner Andeutungen, die er in letzter Zeit schon öfter gemacht hatte. Thorsten hätte ihm niemals erzählen sollen, dass er Männern nicht abgeneigt war. Auch wenn Sebastian ihm versichert hatte, dass das für ihn kein Problem war – was Thorsten ihm durchaus glaubte – ihre Beziehung zueinander hatte sich trotzdem geändert. Was früher harmloses Necken gewesen war, hatte einen seltsamen Unterton bekommen, den Thorsten nicht einordnen konnte. So hätte er bei jedem anderen geschworen, dass das gerade eine mehr oder weniger subtile Einladung gewesen war. Aber das konnte bei Sebastian nicht der Fall sein, so sehr Thorsten es sich auch wünschen mochte. Was sich nämlich nicht geändert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Sebastian verheiratet war und niemals seine Frau betrügen würde.

Er versuchte, in seiner Rolle zu bleiben und Sebastian weiter über die Legende auszufragen, doch Sebastian brauchte nicht lange, um zu bemerken, dass Thorsten nicht mehr richtig bei der Sache war. So sehr er Sebastians gut geschulte Polizisteninstinkte sonst auch zu schätzen wusste – jetzt waren sie echt unpraktisch.

„Thorsten – ist was?“

Thorsten stützte die Arme auf den Knien auf und rieb sich das Gesicht. Sollte er Sebastian nicht doch einfach fragen? Selbst wenn er falschlag, wäre es zwar peinlich, aber ihre Freundschaft würde es aushalten. Dann hätte er wenigstens die Bestätigung, dass er seine Träume begraben konnte.

Er stand auf und ging zu Sebastian. So wie Sebastian am Küchentisch lehnte, waren sie fast auf Augenhöhe.

„Würdest du das wirklich tun?“, fragte Thorsten.

Sebastian stellte die Bierflasche auf den Tisch und runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“

Thorsten trat noch einen kleinen Schritt näher, sodass er direkt zwischen Sebastians Beinen stand – zu nah, viel zu nah – und holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm schwer, Sebastian in die Augen zu sehen, aber er zwang sich dazu.

„Würdest du wirklich … mit mir?“ Seine Fingerspitzen zeichneten Linien auf Sebastians Oberschenkeln.

Sebastians Augen wurden weit. Er packte Thorstens Oberarme. „Thorsten –“ Sebastians Stimme klang belegt. Seine Hände wanderten über Thorstens Schultern, Nacken, weiter nach oben bis zu seinem Kopf, lösten eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus.

Thorstens Augen flatterten jetzt doch zu. Er hielt ganz still, nur sein Atem ging schnell. Sebastians Hände waren groß und warm, ein wenig rau, und fühlten sich einfach fantastisch an. Wie lange war es her, dass ihn ein Mann – _Viktor_ – so berührt hatte? Er wollte dieses Gefühl genießen, so lange es nur ging. Sebastian würde ihn sowieso viel zu schnell wieder loslassen, um ihm zu sagen, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Er würde sich vielleicht sogar entschuldigen bei Thorsten, dass er ihn nicht in die Irre hatte führen wollen, dass er ihn zwar als Freund mochte und schätzte, aber nicht _so_ …

Er spürte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, roch Bier und Sebastians Aftershave und dann waren da weiche Lippen auf seinen. Instinktiv erwiderte Thorsten den Kuss, im ersten Moment nicht ganz sicher, ob das hier wirklich die Realität war oder ob er träumte. Doch so realistisch konnte kein Traum sein. Vor allem, weil sich Sebastian viel zu schnell wieder zurückzog. In Thorstens Fantasien hatte er deutlich mehr Ausdauer gezeigt. Mit einem enttäuschten Murren schlug Thorsten die Augen wieder auf.

Sebastian lächelte ihn an. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Thorsten gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu. Mit einer Hand in Sebastians Nacken zog er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn wieder. Seine Zunge glitt in Sebastians Mund, fuhr über die Zähne, bevor sie schließlich auf Sebastians Zunge traf. Dessen leises Stöhnen bei dem Kontakt ging Thorsten durch Mark und Bein. Er küsste ihn noch tiefer, fast schon gierig.

Diesmal erwiderte Sebastian den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität. Seine Hand hielt Thorstens Hinterkopf fest, als ob er verhindern wollte, dass Thorsten sich von ihm löste. Doch nichts lag Thorsten ferner. Endlich berührte er Sebastian, küsste ihn, war ihm so nahe, wie er es sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. Die kleine Stimme seines Verstandes, die ihm sagte, dass er hier gerade womöglich einen großen Fehler beging, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Thorsten unterbrach ihren Kuss schließlich doch – sehr zu Sebastians Missfallen, wenn er das Knurren von ihm richtig deutete. Das wandelte sich jedoch schlagartig in ein zustimmendes Brummen, als Thorsten stattdessen Sebastians Kiefer entlang küsste. Er leckte über die zarte Haut direkt unter Sebastians Ohr. Sebastian erschauerte in Thorstens Armen und legte den Kopf in stummer Aufforderung schief. Thorsten gehorchte nur zu gerne. Er leckte und knabberte an der sensiblen Stelle und wurde mit einem kaum unterdrückten Keuchen belohnt.

Sebastian schlang seine Beine um Thorstens Hüften und zog ihn noch näher an sich, bis sein Becken gegen Thorstens presste. Thorsten bemerkte, dass Sebastian bereits hart war. Hitze durchströmte ihn angesichts des offensichtlichen Beweises, dass er Sebastian genauso anmachte wie Sebastian ihn. Sein eigener Schwanz zuckte und wurde steif. Unwillkürlich ruckte er mit dem Becken nach vorn, rieb sich an Sebastian.

„Thorsten!“ Sebastian stöhnte ungehemmt auf und krallte seine Hände in Thorstens Hemdrücken.

Plötzlich war es nicht genug Kontakt für Thorsten. Die Kleidung störte. Er wollte Sebastian sehen, nackte Haut fühlen. Er schob Sebastians Oberhemd von seinen Schultern und wollte gerade das T-Shirt hochschieben, als Sebastian ihn von sich wegdrückte. Thorsten hielt inne. War er etwa zu weit gegangen? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber … Hatte Sebastian überhaupt schon mal etwas mit einem Mann gehabt?

Sebastian schien Thorstens Zögern nicht zu bemerken. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Hemd und zog sich gleich im nächsten Moment das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Thorstens Mund wurde trocken. Er hatte Sebastian zwar bereits halb nackt gesehen, aber sich immer bemüht, nicht zu lange hinzuschauen, weil er nicht wusste, ob er sich hätte beherrschen können. Das Spiel der Muskeln unter der Haut, als Sebastian sich streckte, machte ihn unheimlich an.

Sebastian lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Küchentisch ab. Ein durchtriebenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er feststellte, wie sehr sein Anblick Thorsten fesselte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich provozierend langsam auf, ohne auch nur einen Moment den Blick von Thorsten abzuwenden.

„Jetzt du“, sagte er und strich mit den Händen über Thorstens Hüften nach hinten zu seinem Rücken, wo er begann, Thorstens Oberhemd aus der Hose zu ziehen.

Thorsten knöpfte sein Hemd auf, sich plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass er deutlich älter und nicht mehr so durchtrainiert war wie Sebastian. Doch Sebastian schien das nicht zu stören. In seinen Augen war pures Begehren zu lesen, als er Thorstens Hemd zur Seite schob und seinen Oberkörper mit sanften Händen erkundete. Die Narbe ignorierte er völlig zu Thorstens Erleichterung.

Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Thorstens Haut aus, als Sebastian mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wirbelsäule entlang strich. Er wiederholte die Bewegung. Thorsten erzitterte und legte seine Arme Halt suchend um Sebastians Schultern.

„Gut?“, fragte Sebastian leise.

Thorsten nickte stumm und verbarg sein Gesicht in Sebastians Halsbeuge. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so erregt gewesen zu sein, ohne dass jemand seinen Schwanz angefasst hatte. Er begann, Sebastians Hals zu küssen, wollte etwas von dem zurückgeben, was Sebastian in ihm auslöste. Er leckte über Sebastians Puls, fühlte, wie schnell er war, wie kräftig, küsste sich tiefer bis zu der kleinen Kuhle über Sebastians Schlüsselbeinen. Er atmete tief ein. Himmel, roch Sebastian gut.

Sebastian stöhnte auf, als Thorsten mit den Zähnen vorsichtig über das Schlüsselbein schabte. Seine Hand landete schwer auf Thorstens Hinterkopf und drückte ihn nach unten. Im ersten Moment dachte Thorsten, dass Sebastian von ihm einen geblasen bekommen wollte. Er zögerte – seine Knie würden von dem Fliesenboden nicht begeistert sein – und wollte schon einen Umzug zum Sofa vorschlagen, als er bemerkte, dass Sebastian seine Brust fast unmerklich rausdrückte. Eine Spur von kleinen Küssen hinter sich lassend, ließ er sich von Sebastian führen, bis er dort angekommen war, wo er ihn tatsächlich haben wollte.

Er leckte über die warme, leicht verschwitzte Haut von Sebastians Brust. Je näher er dabei zur Brustwarze kam, desto flacher und schneller ging Sebastians Atem. Doch Thorsten tat ihm den Gefallen nicht sofort. Stattdessen zeichnete er mit der Zungenspitze immer kleiner werdender Kreise.

Sebastian stöhnte frustriert. „Thorsten, mach endlich!“

Thorsten sah nach oben, hielt dem Druck von Sebastians Hand auf seinem Kopf noch einen Augenblick länger stand und leckte dann, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, eine heiße Linie direkt über Sebastians Brustwarze.

Sebastians Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in Thorstens Haare. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte so tief, dass Thorsten die Vibrationen in seiner Brust spüren konnte.

Thorsten war absolut fasziniert von Sebastians heftiger Reaktion. Dass Sebastian dort so empfindlich war? Er machte sich gleich daran, herauszufinden, wie weit er Sebastian damit treiben konnte. Er saugte an der Brustwarze, spielte mit der Zunge an der hart gewordenen Spitze, setzte vorsichtig seine Zähne ein.

Mit einem Geräusch, das verdächtig wie ein Wimmern klang, ließ Sebastian Thorstens Kopf los und stützte sich wieder auf dem Küchentisch ab. Er reckte seine Brust Thorsten praktisch entgegen.

Thorsten nahm die Einladung dankend an. Er wechselte die Seite, um seine Liebkosungen dort fortzusetzen. Außerdem ließ er eine Hand über Sebastians Bauch bis zu seinem Schritt wandern. Er drückte sanft zu, während er gleichzeitig – etwas weniger sanft – in Sebastians Brustwarze biss.

Sebastian keuchte erstickt auf und drückte Thorsten von sich. „Scheiße … oh Gott! Thorsten, hör auf!“

Thorsten ließ ihn sofort los. Hatte er Sebastian wehgetan? Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen.

Sebastians ganzer Körper war angespannt, sodass sämtliche Muskeln deutlich hervortraten. Seine Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen und sein Becken zuckte nach vorn. Überrascht bemerkte Thorsten den feuchten Fleck, der sich auf Sebastians Jeans ausbreitete. Erst nach und nach entspannte Sebastian sich wieder. Er sank in sich zusammen und bedeckte seinen Schritt mit den Händen. Peinlich berührt sah er Thorsten an.

Ohne lange nachzudenken umarmte Thorsten Sebastian. Dankbar verbarg er sein Gesicht in Thorstens Halsbeuge. Dumpf sagte er: „Tut mir leid. Normalerweise braucht es schon ein bisschen mehr, bis –“

Thorsten strich durch Sebastians Haar. „Kann doch passieren.“

Sebastians Schnauben kitzelte Thorstens Nacken. Er küsste Thorsten kurz auf den Hals und löste sich von ihm mit einem noch etwas zaghaften Lächeln.

„Lass es mich wiedergutmachen“, sagte er und drehte sie beide in einer flüssigen Bewegung, sodass sich jetzt Thorsten an den Küchentisch gelehnt wiederfand.

Thorsten wollte Sebastian versichern, dass er nichts wiedergutzumachen hatte, doch Sebastian verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, der mit seiner Leidenschaft jeden klaren Gedanken aus Thorstens Kopf fegte. Überwältigt sah er zu, wie Sebastian ohne Zögern vor ihm auf die Knie sank und dabei zielstrebig eine kribbelnde Spur aus Küssen und sanften Berührungen auf seinem Oberkörper hinterließ.

Schließlich war Sebastian am Hosenbund angekommen. Er legte seine Hände auf die Gürtelschnalle und sah nach oben. Thorsten hob sein Becken ein wenig an. Das schien Sebastian als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage zu genügen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und öffnete Thorstens Gürtel und Hose.

Thorsten schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, als Sebastian Hose und Boxershorts herunterschob. Wenn er nicht genauso schnell kommen wollte wie Sebastian, war es wohl besser, wenn er nicht hinsah. Wie oft hatte er es sich vorgestellt, nachts allein im Bett, wenn er es sich selbst besorgt hatte – Sebastian vor ihm auf den Knien, um seinen Schwanz zu lutschen? Und jetzt wurde eine seiner heißesten Fantasien Realität.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Das musste er doch sehen, um es wirklich glauben zu können.

Sebastian streichelte ihn ein paar Mal, dann zog er die Vorhaut noch ein wenig zurück. Warmer Atem war Thorstens einzige Vorwarnung, bevor Sebastian mit breiter Zunge über Thorstens Eichel fuhr und die dort bereits gesammelten Lusttröpfchen ableckte. Thorstens Knie wurden weich. Er krallte seine Finger in die Tischkante, um sich festzuhalten. Eine gute Idee, denn Sebastian fackelte nicht lange, sondern nahm ihn ohne Umschweife direkt in den Mund und begann, Thorsten nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen.

Thorsten keuchte auf. Schlagartig realisierte er zwei Dinge. Erstens – das hier war definitiv nicht Sebastians erstes Mal mit einem Mann. Und zweitens – das hier würde wesentlich schneller vorbei sein, als es Thorsten lieb war.

Er löste eine Hand vom Küchentisch und legte sie auf Sebastians Kopf. Nicht, um ihn zu dirigieren, sondern weil er die Verbindung zu Sebastian brauchte, damit es ihm nicht komplett den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Sebastian sah fragend zu ihm auf. Thorsten lächelte wackelig, zu sehr von den Gefühlen überwältigt, die Sebastian ihm bereitete, als dass er etwas hätte sagen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Doch Sebastian verstand ihn auch so. Er drückte kurz Thorstens Hüfte und fuhr dann damit fort, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

Wie Thorsten es befürchtet hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Doch plötzlich ließ Sebastian ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten.

Thorsten stöhnte unwillig und drückte leicht gegen Sebastians Hinterkopf. „Sebastian, was –“

Sebastian sah zu Thorsten auf. „Dein Handy –“

Thorsten registrierte ein Klingeln aus seiner Anzugjacke, doch es war ihm egal. Im Moment interessierte ihn nur eines.

„Bestimmt nicht wichtig … Mach weiter. Bitte. Ich bin so kurz davor …“

Sebastian hob eine Augenbraue, die ganz klar sagte „Auf deine Verantwortung“, und fing wieder an, Thorstens Schwanz zu lutschen.

Thorstens schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich kurz, doch er schob es ebenso weg wie das Geräusch seines immer noch klingenden Handys. Sebastians Mund um seinen Schwanz, die Zunge, die die sensible Unterseite entlang fuhr … Das war das Einzige, was jetzt zählte.

Thorsten stöhnte wieder, als Sebastians Zungenspitze genau diesen einen Punkt an seiner Eichel berührte. „Ja … da, genau da …“

Er spürte, wie Sebastian um ihn herum lächelte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, Thorsten noch tiefer in seinen Mund aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig diesen Punkt weiter zu reizen. Thorstens Herz schlug wie verrückt. Seine Hand krallte sich in Sebastians Haare. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, Sebastians Kopf näher an sich zu ziehen und in seinen Mund zu stoßen. Stattdessen stöhnte er Sebastians Namen, wieder und wieder.

Erneut klingelte ein Handy. Diesmal Sebastians. Thorsten blendete es aus. Er war so kurz davor, _so kurz –_

Plötzlich war da eine warme Hand zwischen seinen Beinen, die sanft über seine Hoden strich. Das war zu viel. Thorsten warf den Kopf in den Nacken und kam, so heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Entfernt bemerkte er, dass Sebastian nicht wegzog, sondern alles schluckte, was Thorsten von sich gab. Erst als die letzten Nachwehen seines Orgasmus verklungen waren, ließ Sebastian ihn langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten. Thorsten versuchte noch, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als Sebastian sich erhob und ihn küsste.

„Das war … wow!“, sagte Thorsten anschließend.

Ein stolzer Ausdruck schlich sich auf Sebastians Gesicht. „Wiedergutmachung also gelungen?“

Thorsten schnaubte. Eigentlich wollte er ja Sebastians Ego nicht noch mehr streicheln, indem er ihm offenbarte, wie sehr er ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Obwohl es dafür vermutlich sowieso schon zu spät war, wenn er Sebastians wissendes Grinsen richtig interpretierte.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war wieder sein Handy zu hören. Scheiße, es musste doch etwas Wichtiges sein. Er sah Sebastian an. Der war auch wieder ernst geworden und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Sofa.

Hastig machte Thorsten seine Hose zu und ging zum Sofa. Bis er sein Handy aus der Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke herausgezogen hatte, war es schon wieder verstummt. Auf dem Display standen zwei verpasste Anrufe von Frau Álvarez. Vermutlich war sie auch diejenige, die bei Sebastian angerufen hatte. Scheiße. Thorstens schlechtes Gewissen kam mit aller Macht zurück.

Er wählte Frau Álvarez' Nummer.

_„Álvarez.“_

„Lannert hier. Gibt es etwas Neues im Fall Imberger?“ Thorsten hoffte, dass sie nicht nachfragen würde, warum weder er noch Sebastian ans Telefon gegangen waren.

_„Nicht direkt. Ich würde allerdings gerne mit Ihnen und Herrn Bootz noch einmal alle Details zu dem Fall durchgehen, bevor er morgen seinen Einsatz als verdeckter Ermittler anfängt. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alles glatt geht und das Risiko für ihn so gering wie möglich ist.“_

Thorsten sah zu Sebastian, der inzwischen sein eigenes Handy kontrolliert hatte und jetzt wortlos fragte: „Álvarez?“

Thorsten nickte.

_„Sind Sie noch bei ihm? Ich konnte ihn gerade nicht erreichen …“_

„Ja, bin ich.“ Mühsam riss Thorsten seinen Blick von Sebastians immer noch nacktem Oberkörper. Er beschloss, Frau Álvarez' letzte Bemerkung zu ignorieren. „Wir sind gleich da.“

Frau Álvarez verabschiedete sich und legte auf.

Thorsten wandte sich zu Sebastian. „Wir müssen ins Präsidium. Álvarez will mit uns noch mal den Fall durchgehen. Ich glaube, ihr ist klar geworden, welches Risiko du als Imbergers Leibwächter eingehst, und sie hat ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen.“

Oder projizierte er nur seine eigenen dunklen Vorahnungen und seine Angst um Sebastian auf Frau Álvarez? Thorsten war sich nicht sicher. Das Hochgefühl nach seinem Orgasmus war auf jeden Fall weg.

„Okay, ich muss mich nur eben umziehen.“

Thorsten sah Sebastian hinterher, als er die Küche verließ und auf der Treppe nach oben verschwand. Mit einem Seufzen richtete er seine eigene Kleidung.

Als er die Akte zu ihrem Fall zusammensuchte, fragte er sich, wie es jetzt zwischen Sebastian und ihm weitergehen würde. Rein rational betrachtet war das da gerade eine ganz bescheuerte Idee gewesen, so geil es auch gewesen sein mochte. Allein bei dem Gedanken an den Blowjob kribbelte es schon wieder in Thorstens Unterleib. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann wollte er auf jeden Fall eine Wiederholung. So schmeichelhaft es auch war, dass er Sebastian anscheinend so scharf machte, dass er nicht an sich halten konnte – Thorsten wollte sich mehr Zeit nehmen, Sebastians Körper erforschen, ihn verwöhnen und ihm so viel Lust bereiten, dass er Sterne sah, wenn er schließlich kam. Aber was wollte Sebastian von ihm? War das hier für ihn nur ein bisschen Spaß oder hegte er doch mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Thorsten? Denn tief in seinem Inneren wollte Thorsten außer Sex noch so viel mehr von und mit Sebastian.

Doch eigentlich war das alles unwichtig, denn der entscheidende Punkt war ein ganz anderer – Sebastian war verheiratet, hatte zwei wundervolle Kinder. Auch wenn es zwischen Julia und ihm ab und zu krachte – wollte Thorsten wirklich der Grund für ihre Trennung sein? Er kannte Julia nicht so gut wie Sebastian, aber er ging nicht davon aus, dass sie es einfach stillschweigend hinnehmen würde, wenn herauskam, dass Sebastian und er eine Affäre hatten. Thorstens Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei der Vorstellung, dass er so die zweite Familie zerstören könnte.

Er holte tief Luft und schob den letzten Zettel in die Akte. Dann ging er in den Flur, um auf Sebastian zu warten. Eigentlich gab es nur eine vernünftige Möglichkeit. Das hier hatte eine einmalige Entgleisung zu bleiben.

Sebastian kam die Treppe herunter. Er hatte schon seine „Dienstkleidung“ für morgen angezogen. Thorsten schluckte schwer. Seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde direkt wieder auf die Probe gestellt, denn Sebastian sah verdammt heiß aus in dem dunkelblauen Anzug. Nur eine Bürste schien er nicht gefunden zu haben – seine Haare waren immer noch zerwühlt von Thorstens Händen.

„Von mir aus können wir“, sagte Sebastian mit einem Lächeln, als er Thorsten im Flur mit der Akte unter dem Arm stehen sah.

„Warte, deine Haare – Hier, halt mal.“ Thorsten drückte Sebastian die Akte in die Hand und begann, ohne nachzudenken, mit den Fingern durch Sebastians Haare zu kämmen und von seiner Frisur zu retten, was zu retten war. Erst durch Sebastians leises Lachen fiel ihm auf, was er hier gerade machte. Schnell zog er seine Hände zurück und räusperte sich verlegen.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an. Sebastian sah so glücklich aus. Thorsten hatte das Gefühl, in seinen grünen Augen zu ertrinken.

Sebastian legte eine Hand in Thorstens Nacken und beugte sich vor. Er küsste Thorsten zärtlich. Thorsten ließ es wider besseren Wissens geschehen, auch als Sebastian sich zurückzog und liebevoll Thorstens Wange streichelte.

Sebastian fragte: „Sollen wir dann?“

Thorsten nickte nur.

Auf dem Weg zum Porsche sagte er, ohne Sebastian anzusehen: „Wir müssen reden.“

Sebastians Schritte stockten kurz. Er atmete tief durch. „Ja, müssen wir wohl. Wenn wir vom Präsidium wieder da sind?“ Seine Stimme war ernst.

Es beruhigte Thorsten, dass auch Sebastian anscheinend bewusst war, auf was für einem dünnen Eis sie sich gerade bewegten und welche Konsequenzen ihr Schäferstündchen haben konnte. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie möglichst bald klärten, wie es zwischen ihnen weitergehen sollte. Aber es würde wahrscheinlich schon sehr spät sein, wenn sie im Präsidium fertig waren.

Thorsten schüttelte daher den Kopf und sagte: „Du musst morgen ausgeschlafen sein und dich ganz auf Imberger konzentrieren. Da läuft ein Mörder frei herum. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit aufgrund von Müdigkeit und –“ Er brach ab. Diese möglichen Konsequenzen wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen. „Sobald wir den Fall abgeschlossen haben, okay?“

Sebastian nickte.

Sie waren am Auto angekommen. Thorsten setzte sich hinter das Steuer. Jetzt hatte er noch ein paar Tage Zeit, um herauszufinden, wie er etwas beenden konnte, was noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen hatte. Und das, ohne dabei zugleich seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.


End file.
